coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9877 (18th September 2019)
Plot Daniel has spent all night with Bertie while Sinead is still sick with the effects of the chemo. Aggie tells the boys to keep Ed away from the house while she plans the party. Michael teases James about inviting a woman to the party. Derek apologises to Izzy for being drunk, also nervous that he said something stupid to her when intoxicated. She asks him why he seemed to appear scared of Gary. He asks to see her later and explain. Dev refuses to take Daniel’s money in the shop, giving him goods for free. When Sean questions why Paul is being short with Billy, he is told confidentially by the vicar to go easy on him. Audrey is worried when she witnesses a close moment between Bethany and Daniel. Mary puts Jenny off buying flowers from Dev, questioning their quality. James congratulates Bethany for her article in the Gazette, saying it took guts to write it. Ryan tells Ali to join a support group but he’s totally against the idea. Audrey questions Bethany as to her feeling for Daniel. She maintains they’re just good friends. Daniel feels the pressure of both his husband and father duties when Beth moans to him about his failings although Sinead sympathises with his position. Derek ignores a call from Gary. Michael and James take Ed for a pre-birthday meal at the bistro where Bethany serves them. Ed and Michael think James ought to ask her out. Paul erupts in anger at work when he finds that Sean has been talking with Billy about him. Beth gets upset at her niece’s shattered condition and the irony that the chemo means she has less quality time to be with Bertie. Mary insists that Roy attends Ed’s party as her plus one. Billy is angry to discover the Sean has broken his confidence and spoken with Paul. Sinead almost passes out while holding Bertie and breaks down at what her condition is doing to her. Daniel has had enough and tells her to stop the chemo for a better quality of life. She’s bitter that he seems to view her as an inconvenience and accuses him of wanting her to die quickly. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain (Uncredited) Guest cast *Derek Milligan - Craige Els Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and bathroom *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sinead's sickness leaves her feeling tired and weak; Billy urges Sean to tread carefully around Paul; and James offers Bethany a sympathetic ear. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,552,571 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes